rownfandomcom-20200214-history
Tirin' Kor
“If you can’t pay me the money I am owed then you will pay me with your blood.” : - Tirin’ Kor bounty hunter Spleenspike. The Tirin’ Kor, whose name means blade of bone, are a species of reptilian bipedal humanoids that are inhabitants of the planet Yama. Biology and appearance : "I was enthralled by the design of his scales. It truly was beautiful. The individual greens, yellows and blues laid over the brilliant orange hue in such an intricate design. Then I discovered each colored scaled represented a murder that Tirin’ Kor had made, color coded by the weapon used on the victim. Hundreds and hundreds of dyed scales." : ―Crawdac Anthropologist Fertle Bremm. Adult Tirin’ Kors stood around 6 feet in height with lithe but powerful frames. Built to be able to run quickly through both wooded and open terrain, they have near the agility and speed of the Boodlan but with muscles structure and strength similar to the Clypt. They have four fingered hands each with non retractable claws of at least an inch. Their feet have three toes, all clawed with a fourth toe that earned them the name Tirin’ Kor. The last toe on each foot holds a six inch curved claw. This toe is located on the interior side on both feet and is used in powerful kicks that can kill an opponent in one blow. Their bodies were covered in rough scales that ranged from solid uniform shades to intricate, colorful patterns across their bodies. Regardless of the scales appearance all Tirin’ Kor chest and stomachs were of lighter coloration. Some Tirin’ Kor will dye their scales to create illusions, attract mates or intimidate opponents. Despite being tough their scales are actually rather sensitive and must be cleaned and maintained of else could get infected or pinch skin and muscle beneath. For this purpose many Tirin’ Kor keep a Yesleth Slug as a pet to clean their scales. This process begins around puberty as the scales begin to harden and form from the softer skin of their youth. The easiest way of course to differentiate between individuals is their scale pattern, as no two Tirin’ Kor have the same natural scaling, but aside from that there are other obvious biological differences between individuals. Some Tirin’ Kor have very pronounced brow ridges that come to a sharp points. Aside from their brow ridges some adults develop small horns on the tips of their snouts. Others develop crests of solid bone on the top of their heads that run from their forehead to the back of their skulls. This is very uncommon but distinguishing and is an attractive feature in a male of the species. Even less common is the development of loose skin around their necks that can actually be spread open as a sign of aggression. This trait is so uncommon any Tirin’ Kor who has it is known as a Oot’vern, translated into “touched”. This is a reference to them being touched by a Demi-god which can have either positive or negative connotations. Many Oot’vern are prominent figures in Tirin’ Kor history and lore for both being great heros and lords to being deranged socio-paths and murderers. The Oot’vern are avoided and looked down upon because of these reasons that they tend to be very dangerous beings. Tirin’ Kor speak Eimash (basic) as well as Rejirr which is comprised of grunts, growls, whistles and many other throat noises and tail movements. Tirin’ Kor mate and lay eggs, usually 2-5 in a batch. After several weeks young Tirin’ Kor (hatchlings) are born. At birth they are usually a foot tall. They are mobile from birth (although they start life walking on all fours, not bipedal) and capable of finding and killing their own food. This is encouraged but very rarely are one if not both parents present to provide food or even prey to the hatchlings. Within the first year they are bipedal walkers and starting to speak Rejirr and have doubled their size. Society and culture Write the second section of your article here. Personality and Traits : “As long as I breathe I am armed and dangerous.” : -Tirin’ Kor Warrior. Tirin’ Kor are highly intelliegent and cunning. They are also very aggressive and vicious warriors. Masters of hand to hand combat along with most weapons they enjoy combat for the sheer artistry of it. History Notable Tirin’ Kors Lord Ironclaw - Modern leader of the Tirin' Kor in Southern Keyo. One of the infamous Three Lords of Tirinkata. Known for his vicious fighting style and leading his troops from the frontline, while not as politically savy as his brother Lord Crest, the Tirin' Kor economy thrived under Ironclaw's rule. Lord Crest - Modern leader of the Dandeton Isles. One of the infamous Three Lords of Tirinkata. Consider the smartest of the Three Lords he built his empire on efficient killing and training. His ability to focus the bloodthirstiness of his people enabled them to operate more discreetly and effeciently and enabled them to cultivate and integrate the advance technology of the Zellamar culture. King Carniss - Leader the Tirin' Kor on Karnassis his name literally meant "eater of necks" The last of the Three Lords of Tirinkata he was one of the rare Oot’vern. He carried the sociopath gene that so many Oot'vern possessed. One of his more violent tendencies was to randomly rip out the necks of subordinates and peers and devour the flesh whole. This was one of several sick fetishes he engaged in.